Love Thy Enemy
by CSMars
Summary: Event: Prince Ranma and Princess Ukyo’s engagement party; Guest list: all royalties and nobles of the land; Planned activities: stargazing, a ball in the garden and a wedding if all goes well; Unplanned activities: murder, rape and a vow for revenge. Al
1. Default Chapter

This story is pretty dark, but this chapter is not so terrible since it's only an  
introduction. I had this idea a while ago and thought it would be cool to write it   
but I really have no idea how this would end. I only know the ending will be a   
little romantic. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read. Remember to write a review.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
===========================================  
"If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is  
thristy, give him something to drink."  
--Romans 12:20  
===========================================  
  
  
Love Thy Enemy  
By: CSMars  
6/14/2001  
  
The young woman walked down the aisle in front of the throne where Emperor   
and Empress Saotome sat, accompanied by Prince Ranma.  
  
She gave a small courtesy and then took a look around the room, noting the   
two rows of well-built men standing near the walls, all carrying some sort of weapon.  
  
Smirking, she turned back to the Emperor and said, "Your majesty, why so   
many men? Did you really think I could stop you from snapping my neck?"  
  
While she spoke, her eyes darted from Emperor Saotome to the Empress, then   
finally resting them on the prince. Not stopping for an answer, she continued, looking   
directly into Prince Ranma's eyes, "Well, husband, won't you be join me for lunch?   
It's a lovely day for a picnic in the garden." Her voice was sweet and innocent,   
too devilishly so for what she had just said.  
  
The shocked gasp came from everyone in the room except her, even the guards   
who are paid to protect, kill, and keep their emotion to themselves.  
  
"Why so surprised, your highness?" Bitterness replaced the innocence in   
her voice, "Do you not recall that you made a woman out of me three weeks ago?"  
  
With that question lingering in the air, she turned and walked towards the   
door, her red robe flowing behind her. She stopped after a few steps, talking again   
to the Emperor yet not bothering to turn around, a penalty for which is death.  
  
"Oh, and your majesty? I'm sorry for ruining your plan, but I now carry your   
grandchild in my womb. If you want me dead, you'll have to kill it along with me."   
She placed her hand on her abdomen as if proving the point, "The child will be my   
heir, it is a Tendo, but it's also Saotome." Without another word, she was out of   
the room in a few long strides, leaving behind a bewildered group.  
  
***  
  
"What the _hell_ are you planning?" The prince yelled as he rushed into the   
garden.  
  
The girl in question looked at Ranma quizzically, "Do you mind telling me what   
you are talking about, my prince?"  
  
Ranma was stunned by the icy voice. She had used that voice with his father,   
but never with him, at least, not when they're alone. He looked around, just to be sure   
and found no one, not even her guard.  
  
"Where's you guard?" He asked with urgency in his voice.  
  
"'Guard'?" She repeated, "Your father send that puny... _man_ to be my guard?   
He can't even fight to save himself and he's suppose to guard _me_?" Her laughter was   
cruel, if not sinister.  
  
Ranma shuddered, things are happening too fast. "What happened to you?" He   
asked, pleading for an answer, "What happened to Princess Akane?"  
  
She gave him a cold stare and whispered, "Princess Akane is dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Princess Akane is dead and you are her murderer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You killed her the minute you took her innocence." She moved toward him, her   
eyes burning with hatred, "Do you not remember her anguished cries, her pleads for you   
to leave her alone as you killed her, little by little?"  
  
Ranma was aghast, but she continued through clenched teeth, "Her immortal soul   
is dead. I live now only in her pain and misery as the next heir of her country. But I   
will avenge for her death and bring an end to the Saotome clan."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me now and spare my family? And what was all that talk   
about my father wanting to kill you?"  
  
She chuckled deep in her throat and answered his question with a question,   
"Doesn't he? Your father killed Soun Tendo seven years ago to gain my country, he knew   
I would be the heir since both my sisters are engaged to crowned princes. But what he   
didn't know is that my father's will point Kasumi as the temporary ruler if anything   
happens to him before my eighteenth birthday. I was only ten, too young to know anything   
about ruling a country, but Kasumi had just turned fourteen, almost an adult. Why did   
you think your father invited me to your party? He must've thought I was too young to   
remember his crime, but I knew what he did, the servants at my palace made sure of that.   
You can tell him that I'll be leaving, he'll have to wait for our next meeting to complete   
the task he started seven years ago. But rest assures it shall be our last. And then,   
one by one, all of the Saotomes will die."  
  
Ranma was shocked at her words, after a few second to gather his thoughts, he   
asked, "What about my mother?'  
  
"No!" was the emphatic answer, "For that she is not a Saotome by blood."  
  
"Will you kill your child as well?"  
  
"The princess's child? No. He is innocent, and he will _never_ become a Saotome!"  
  
Akane turned around to leave as Ranma yelled out the words he's been keeping to   
himself, "I loved you.. I _still_ LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
She turned back to him and saw the tears, streaking down his handsome face. Her   
eyes softened a little, "You don't love me, Prince Ranma, because you don't even know   
me and I don't think you'll want to, either. But I know that you loved the princess.   
I know, but she didn't.. and I also know that deep down, she loved you, too. But you   
two are born enemies, and enemy..." she paused to consider her words, "enemy is only   
for killing..."  
  
Then she left, leaving the words "you are the father of the child within me, so   
I will make your death as quick and painless as you shall allow it to be..."  
  
============================  
"Is it true the rib can tell  
The kick of a beast from a   
Lover's fist? The bruised  
Bones recorded well  
The sudden shock, the  
Hard impact. The swollen lids,  
Sorry eyes, spoke not   
Of lost romance, but hurt.  
  
Hate often is confused. Its  
Limits are in zones beyond itself. And  
Sadists will not learn that  
Love by nature, exacts a pain  
Unequalled on the rack."  
--"A Kind of Love, Some Say"  
By: Maya Angelou  
============================  
  
Author's note: I know this is really, really short. But right now I'm just trying to  
get all my stories out so I'm breaking my 30 page one-shots into mini-series (I should've  
done that in the beginning, ne?) I really can't promise when I'll be able to get the  
next chapter out, but I know it'll be flashback (should it be from Akane point of view,   
or Ranma's POV, or third person's POV? Help me here!!!) so you'll know what's going on.  
Okay, remember to R&R and you can always email me at cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com  



	2. Question

First of all, I want to thank all of you who are reading my fanfic, especially Azurite for   
encouraging me to continue no matter what the others said.  
  
I've started to work on the second chapter of LTE when I encountered a dilemma, and I need   
your help to decide this.  
  
1) I could start the second chapter with *Six Weeks Ago* and write the story from the beginning  
from the third person's POV, the way I planned in the first place or  
  
2) I could start with *Ten Months Later* and have Ranma and Akane explaining what happened to   
the people around them (separately).  
  
Let's pro and con this:  
***Six Weeks Ago--pro: it'd be long; a lot of characterizations so you'll be able to see the   
connection between this story and Takahashi's Ranma; a lot of the descriptions of the palace   
and the ball and...  
Con: it'd be long; it's harder for me to write; it'd take longer and a lot of it would be   
irrelevant to main theme of the story.  
  
***Ten Months Later--pro: it'd be shorter and much easier for me to write; there'd be more   
feelings, I mean, a LOT more feelings since Ranma and Akane are telling what happened; the   
characterizations would be from Ranma and Akane POV, which would be very close to Takahashi's;   
you'll know what's going on sooner and you won't have to read the irrelevant stuff.  
Con: it'd be shorter than I had original planned and I think that's it.  
  
Actually, I have already decided on going with the second choice, it'd be a lot easier for   
me and I personally think the story would be better. But email me at   
cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com and write a review and let me know what you think.   
  
THANKS, love, CSMars  



End file.
